I Never Knew Until Now
by manufacturedIDOL
Summary: It's Sho's birthday. Kei wonders what he should get the boy he loves the most.


Moon Child Fan Fiction 2

By: Alysha G.T.

Title: I Never Knew Until Now

Author: Alysha G.T.

Genre: Romance

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: I do not own Moon Child, or anything that is associated with it except for this fan fiction.

It was Sho's nineteenth birthday, and I wanted to come up with something special for him to always remember. Yeah, I know, someone like me _doing_ something like this? My personality never really showed that I had much of a soft side. Tolerance, yes, but a _soft_ side? I doubt it.

But only when it came to Sho did I ever contradict myself, _a lot_. It's just, there's something about this boy that changes me. He makes me feel alive, something that I haven't really felt in such a long time. I go about my existence, draining the lives of others, to strengthen mine. Cruel, yes, but it is all I can do to maintain my self-control. I hate being weak and vulnerable…

As I sit here wrapping up one of many of Sho's presents, I think to myself. It seemed like only yesterday when I first met Sho in that broken down warehouse. I actually wanted to die that day, but for some odd reason, I let that little boy wheel me off to safety. He tried to be nice and feed me some of his human food, but I rejected it. I didn't want food at that time as I stared at the young boy's jugular. It was oh so tempting to just snap his neck swiftly and feast on his blood. I did it to so many evil men. Maybe it was because he was a child that I didn't give into my desires, or maybe it was something else.

As I lived with and protected the boy, I regarded him as my own property without really admitting to it. I'd always make sure that he was out of harms' way and that he had a place to sleep. It may sound harsh, but I didn't really care to think about his brother and friend. They weren't of concern to me. All I could focus on protecting was Sho. He was my only concern.

The boy began to grow older and he started to show definition in his body. He was slowly moving away from the young awkward boy that cried when he had a bad dream. He was becoming a man. Sho's light brown hair grew a little longer, stopping at the base of his neck. It became fuller and he liked to have it in a bowl shaped haircut. I didn't mind helping him fix his hair, even when I wasn't in the mood to. It was always a joy to see the happiness on his face when I styled his hair. He must have thought of me as a father figure or something.

Once Sho turned seventeen, I began to notice his effeminate beauty. I didn't like to look into his eyes, because on occasion I'd get lost in them, and Sho'd almost have to hit me over the head with a chair to break my gaze. His blue eyes could make anyone give in.

His lips were fuller and pinker. I'd find myself licking my lips at the thought that one day I'd be able to come in contact with them on an intimate level.

Wait.

When did this happen? When have I ever thought about Sho in this way? He was the young boy that I had cared for forever and regarded as my own personal property, but I never thought that I had feelings for him. Such thoughts should be gotten rid of immediately, but I can't shake this feeling, a feeling that had arrived so suddenly.

I remember one time not too long ago that I had been in a close proximity with the younger man. It was when I was in the closet looking for the dust pan that always seemed to go missing. It was strange, because I rarely even used the damn thing.

I looked over in a dark part of the closet, thinking that I saw it. Suddenly, I heard the closet door open and close. I immediately turned around to see that it was Sho. I _would_ have been excited at the fact that he was in there with me, if only the closet door wasn't one to occasionally get jammed. This was one of its occasions:

"_Ah Sho", I sighed. "You closed the door. We're probably stuck in here."_

"_No", Sho said with wrinkled brows, reaching for the knob. "We couldn't b-we are." _

_I sighed. I didn't like the dark too much, seeing as it was all the comfort I was given as I stalked the night. I always kept a flashlight with me to counteract the darkness._

_I turned on my portable light, shining it in Sho's face. He winced from the brightness and followed by shielding his eyes._

"_Kei, turn that off", he whined. He always sounded like a kid when he did that._

"_Sho, it's our only light in here. You had to be the one to close the door." Sometimes I thought that I was kind of harsh towards him. Maybe it was because I was trying to suppress my rising feelings._

"_Kei, turn it off", Sho whined once again as he reached for the flashlight. I stepped back slightly, bumping into a shelf. Sho laughed at my expense._

"_That's not funny Sho, it hurt", I was kind of embarrassed._

"_Oh, I'm sorry Kei. Come here."_

_I saw Sho open up his arms to give me a hug. I gulped as I felt my heart pounding in my chest. "Sho, I, I'm fine now."_

"_No Kei, just come over here. Stop resisting you baka."_

_Sho reached out and grabbed my arm. My heart felt like it stopped in that instant. I immediately tried to get his hands off of me. Sho then held tighter and pulled me to him, holding me close to his form. I gasped._

"_You see Kei, it's not that bad." Sho held looser. _

"_..N, no...It's not…"I breathed as I absent-mindedly held tighter. I pressed my head closer to his chest, nestling in his warmth._

"_..Kei?"_

_Suddenly, I snapped back to reality and found that I was holding Sho tight. I then let go quickly, blushing in the dark._

"_Oh um, s, sorry about that. I must have d, dozed off or something." I scrambled to the door and tried desperately to open it. It felt as if I was suffocating in the closet with Sho so close and yet, so far away from me. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. A chill rushed up my spine as I tensed._

"_Kei, are you alright?" Sho asked worried. He stroked my shoulder softly, causing me to sigh. I moved back slightly into his touch, wanting him to hold me in his arms. _

"_I, I would be, if, if..." I tried not to be obvious._

"_If what Kei?" Sho moved up closer to me. He held me against his chest with his arms wrapped around my waist. "Tell me what's wrong."_

_I knew I shouldn't have, but I rested the back of my head against Sho's chest._

"_..N, nothing…" I breathed as I tried to slow my breathing. _

"…_I'm going to hold you like this until you feel better okay?" Sho whispered with endearment._

_I nodded, knowing that that is what I desired for so long. It seemed like forever when we were in the closet. I breathed deeply as Sho stroked my arms. Then suddenly, he whispered._

"…_Give me a real hug Kei..."_

_My eyes opened slowly as what Sho requested just registered in my mind. I then turn around slowly and Sho held me close. I held him back, slowly beginning to not care about the wall that I was trying to put up. Sho, was being genuine, and I, was trying to not think dirty thoughts as I drowned in the younger man's heated body. Sho stroked my back and I sighed deeply as my grip fell tighter._

_And this all happened in the dark of the closet. When we finally managed to get the door open, I was saddened. I enjoyed staying in the dark with Sho, especially since I got to hold him in my arms, as he did to me. I watched as Sho rubbed my hair and smiled before he went into his room. The feel of Sho cradling me in his arms stayed on my mind. It was almost as if I were glass that he was afraid he'd break if he held too tightly. I wanted him to hold me tight though. I wished for it, I craved for it…_

…………

That was the only thing like that that ever happened. I wished that it could have lasted longer, but that probably wouldn't have been such a good idea, seeing as the mental state that I was in at the time.

…Well, I finally finished wrapping the presents. I couldn't wait until Sho got here. I kinda felt childish with that desire, but I loved to see Sho, and his smiling face.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open and close. When I rushed up to see who it was, I smiled warmly. It was Sho.

He looked down at me and smiled sweetly. He then walked up to me and gave me an affectionate embrace. God how I loved to hug him.

"Hey Kei", he spoke in a whisper.

"Happy Birthday Sho", I held tighter and heard him chuckle. I moved back to look at him. "What's so funny?"

"You held me very tight, I couldn't breathe", Sho smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry", why do I keep doing that?

"It's all right."

"Um, let's open your presents Sho", I felt like I was blushing, so I looked away.

We walked up to the presents and Sho immediately went for the big one. I stood back, studying him carefully. He looked so happy at what I got him. With every present he opened, he seemed to get more and more ecstatic.

"Kei", Sho said sweetly. "This is so nice of you."

I smiled humbly. "Don't mention it, it was the least that I could do for you."

Suddenly, Sho stood up and walked up to me. He then held me in his arms. I shivered in his embrace, breathing heavily. I pressed my forehead into his chest and held onto his arms, trying to suppress what Sho's touch was doing to my heart and body.

"Kei? Why are you breathing so heavy?" Sho asked as he stroked my arm. I wish that he would stop that. He has no idea how much his touch turns me on. When his hand touched my face, it felt so cool, because I was so hot. I felt his thumb stroking my cheek tenderly. "Tell me what's wrong."

Tell you what's wrong? I want to touch you that's what! I…I want to touch you. I want to touch your eyes; I want to touch your lips, your face…and anywhere else that my hands can reach. Sho, I want you.

I then felt his cool hands on my face, caressing my cheeks. When I looked up, the younger man smiled down at me. "You feeling better?"

My eyes darted back and forth between Sho's beautiful blue ones. I breathed deeply as he continued to caress my hot cheeks. Suddenly, my breath caught when I regarded Sho's pink lips. They were soft, full and tempting. They were slightly moist as air escaped them slowly. I wanted so badly to make them swollen with mine. My heart pounded like crazy.

"Kei, if you can't tell me what's wrong, at least show me."

Those words echoed in my mind as my heart pounded. The sound drowned out everything else as my eyes glazed over with lust.

Before I could realize it, I moved up quickly, crashing my warm lips against Sho's.

Oh god, they tasted so good. It was like I tasted sweet fruit. His breath filled my mouth before he gasped for available air. I touched his warm right cheek as I moved closer. I pushed my tongue against Sho's lips, trying to enter the wet cave that was his mouth. When I felt his lips part slightly, I took advantage, slipping my tongue into his mouth, probing its every crevice. I felt over his every tooth and then brushed over his velvety hot tongue. Sho moaned into my mouth, taking me by surprise. He pushed his tongue against mine. Not being one to back down from a challenge, I pushed back. We had a battle for dominance. My brows furrowed as I felt myself getting dizzy from the rise of passion. Hesitantly, I moved away, looking at Sho's flushed face. I made a feather light touch to his right cheek, making him shudder. I don't think I really realized what happened until seconds later. I then gasped as I put a hand over my gaping mouth.

"Oh no", I breathed. I couldn't look at Sho, I was horribly embarrassed. "I, Sho, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry..."

I was too humiliated for words. I ran pass Sho and into my room, where I closed the door and sat on the opposite side of the bed, facing the window. My heart pounded out of my chest as I came to the realization that I had kissed Sho. I told myself that I'd never do it, that I couldn't. But I did. I held my face in my hands as I cried helplessly. What I would have given to reverse time right then.

Suddenly, I heard my door open and close, but I didn't dare to look back. I knew that it was Sho. I heard footsteps nearing and felt a press into my mattress. Sho must have sat next to me. I wasn't sure, since I was blinded by my tears. I felt a hand on my back, stroking soothingly. I looked up to see Sho's warm smiling face. When I was about to speak, he placed a finger to my lips.

"Shhh", was what he whispered before he moved closer to me. There was hardly any space between us. "…You shouldn't have run away..."

Suddenly, his lips came in contact with mine. It was a soft, sensual kiss that made my whole body melt. Sho moved impossibly closer, taking my wet hands in one of his, stroking them with his thumb. The remaining tears from my eyes slowly ran down my cheeks.

My brows wrinkled as Sho caressed my left cheek with his smooth fingers. He pushed his tongue into my awaiting mouth, lightly brushing against it, making my body quiver. Sho then moved back slightly, our lips still close. He looked into my dark brown eyes, regarding them with warmth and slight confusion. His brows wrinkled as he looked down at my quivering lips. Sho pecked at them once, then twice. He continued with this as he caressed my cheeks. I felt my body slowly reclining on the sheets of my bed.

As Sho slowly kissed me, I fixed my position so that I was lying on the cool soft pillow at the head of my bed.

Sho's kisses fell lower. He kissed my bottom lip, slightly dragging it down as his lips brushed against the column of my throat. My skin quivered with excitement as Sho's lips brushed against it like a soft feather. I rested my hands on his shoulders, as his body moved up on mine. I closed my eyes slowly, drowning in this moment. My mouth hung slightly agape as I pushed out labored breaths.

Sho's supple lips brushed against the shallow of my neck, causing my breath to hitch. I didn't care about how I sounded at the moment. All I cared about was Sho; all I thought about was Sho. All I wanted was Sho.

I entangled my fingers in his hair. Sho combed through mine gently as he kissed me passionately. I felt his lips kiss the tip and bridge of my nose. When he moved to kiss my forehead, I raised up to kiss his throat. His Adam's apple moved slightly. Sho's lips then brushed down from my forehead to my own lips. I caressed his left cheek as I looked into his stunning eyes.

We just looked at each other for a while, realizing what was happening between us. I held Sho's gaze as he ran his slender fingers through my sandy blond hair.

Then all of a sudden, Sho whispered against my lips.

"..I love you."

My heart stopped as I caught my breath. "W, what did you say?"

Sho brushed his thumb against my lips before he whispered again.

"I love you...Kei-chan."

I had to realize what he said before I spoke. He actually told me that he loved me. Was I dreaming it? As I stared into Sho's eyes, he stared into mine intently. His eyes then looked down at the rising and falling of my chest. Sho rested his hand on my chest, I jumped slightly. He set my skin on fire every time he touched me.

"…I want to make love to you", Sho whispered. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes as my jaw sloped. My brows furrowed as my eyes narrowed. I couldn't believe what he just said; I was still questioning whether this was real. I noticed that he began to blush…he was still Sho.

"…Do you want me to?" Sho added.

I nodded almost instantly. "_Yes_", I breathed. Sho's ardent lips then captured mine in a soft kiss as my cheeks turned slightly red. I gasped for air against his lips as I cupped his left cheek. Sho then kissed the corner of my mouth and cheek as he moved to suck at my right earlobe. I moaned loudly as the younger man moved up on my body. I held tightly to his broad shoulders, my nails pressing into them by reflex. Sho was taller and bigger than me, so his body was overwhelming.

I panted into Sho's ear as he continued to ravish my body.

Then suddenly, I felt Sho unbuttoning my shirt slowly. He took the shaky hands that were on his face and removed them. The young man pulled my shirt down my shoulders before he placed gentle kisses on each one. I moaned his name fervently as I continued to pant. Sho then pulled my shirt down my back, which was against the mattress. When the sleeves left my fingers, I sighed deeply.

Sho licked and sucked on my neck as he caressed my stomach. My skin quivered under his touch. I flattened my palms against his chest, slowly caressing it as my head tilted back slightly. I could feel Sho jump slightly as I touched him.

I then moved my hands to his back and started to pull the back of his shirt up. Sho stopped for a moment to let me draw his shirt up and over his head. He shook his head, his braids cascading around his shoulders and his bangs hanging over his eyes. He looked so beautiful at that instant. Sho's eyes were glazed over with lust as he looked into my eyes.

"_You're so beautiful Kei-chan_", Sho whispered to me. I never actually thought that I was much of anything to look at. I smiled warmly as I looked away.

Then all of a sudden, I shut my eyes and moaned loudly. Sho began to grind his clothed member against mine.

"Sho-chan", I moaned before I bit my bottom lip. When Sho did it harder, I pushed the back of my head into the soft pillow and clutched the bed sheets tight.

My hips bucked on their own accord when Sho began to unbutton my black pants. He pulled them down gingerly, noticing my lack of underwear. Sho slipped them off of my ankles with grace and placed them on the floor next to the bed.

The young man returned to my neck, kissing it slowly as he unfastened his pants as well. I never knew what kind of person Sho was when it came to under garments, but it was obvious that he wasn't one to wear any. He pulled down his pants and put them on the floor next to mine.

I breathed heavily as I realized that Sho and I were naked, together in bed. It was only the kind of thing that I envisioned in my dreams. Now, it was reality. He placed his body down on mine, kissing me affectionately. My heart pounded and my blood pulsated in my veins when I felt Sho's warm hardened length against mine, causing friction. I felt it pulsate as the level of passion and heat in the room heightened. My lust grew, as did his. We panted as the kiss deepened and pursued. I moaned as Sho caused intentional fiction between our members.

My hips bucked against Sho's when I felt his cold hands touch them. He moved down to plant warm kisses down my abdomen. I jumped slightly when he blew his warm breath on my hardened member. I then bit my bottom lip and Sho moved back up to my face, regarding my helpless expression. He softly kissed my chin as he gently coaxed my thighs apart. I quickly looked at him. I felt like the younger of us, the way I became nervous so easily, the way I blushed. But it didn't matter, because this was Sho that I acted this way about. He made me feel like the most important individual in the world.

My thighs were splayed on either side of Sho's slender form. I breathed heavily and licked my lips as I readied myself for what was to come. Sho leaned down and kissed me softly once more before he whispered against my quivering lips.

"Is it okay to continue?" Sho breathed against my lips. He brushed his member against mine. I moaned fervently and panted against his lips as I nodded quickly. "Yes, but wait a minute." I reached over to the nightstand and picked up a tube of lubricant that I kept as wishful thinking.

"C, can you use this?" I whispered. Sho complied by opening up the tube and squeezing a generous amount in his hand. He rubbed his hands together before rubbing some on my entrance. He then pushed his middle finger inside of me.

"Sho", I moaned from the intrusion. He rubbed the gel around until I told him that it was enough. Removing his finger, Sho replaced it with his hardened member, setting it at my clenching hole. My muscles contracted as I felt the tip of Sho's manhood pressing against it. I looked up at him when he touched my right cheek.

"Kei-chan, are you ready?" Sho whispered close to my face.

I nodded urgently. "Please, keep going."

With a nod, Sho slowly pushed his stiff member inside of me. I immediately clutched the bed sheets tight and cried out. I've never experienced anything like this. Sho's thick and hard manhood filled my body completely. I felt as if my heart was going to jump out of my chest as I panted heavily. I bit my bottom lip hard as I tried to control my heavy breathing.

"Kei-chan, are you all right?" I heard Sho whisper to me as he breathed heavily.

"..Y, Yes...s, sort of." It was a foreign feeling that Sho bestowed upon my smaller body.

The pain eased up a little so that I could open my eyes. I looked up at Sho to see his reddened face. His beautiful eyes were slid shut as he tried to breathe slowly.

For a minute we just settled like that, his sleek manhood within my small form. My muscles sporadically tightened around his member, causing him to gasp with sheer delight. I could feel his member throbbing within me, sending a cold rush up my spine along with shivers within my heated skin. Slowly, Sho's lithe chest presses against mine, his fingers entangling themselves with the sheets. Then suddenly, he bucks his hips forward, resulting in me catching my breath as my eyes shut.

Sho began a small series of slow thrusts inside of me. I couldn't help but moan. Sho expelled labored breaths along with me as our bodies moved consecutively on the bed.

"Sho…" his name lingered off my lips as I gripped the sheets tighter. Warm hands caressed my shivering arms as the feel of uneven warm breaths blew into my ear. I could feel Sho holding securely to my arms as his thrusts deepened. My voice reached a whole new level with every thrust that Sho made. My chest rises and falls with exertion as my breathing becomes toiled.

I dig my nails into Sho's smooth skin as he starts to move faster, sending sounds of groans and heavy breathing into my moistened ear. I wrapped my arms around the blue-eyed man's slender neck, pulling him impossibly closer. I swept my tongue up and down his ear, successfully making him moan my name. Just then, his warm lips brush against mine in an attempt to kiss me, but all that comes is a soft whimper.

Our skin is covered in ours and each others sweat while our relations carry on. As he pounded faster, I moaned louder. He seemed to be trying to attain something as he started to thrust at an angle. I became suspicious about his intentions until I gasped as a blinding flash went pass my eyes. A scream tore from my throat as I held onto Sho tighter, almost as if he'd be taken away from me. He found my threshold to where long awaited pleasure is to be in store. Sho could tell my anticipation of this newly found pleasure, so he thrust faster, pounding into my already sore body. I cried out as he pounded away mercilessly, drowning in the feel of my suffocating heat.

The closeness of our bodies is utterly intoxicating as the heat rises in the room. I cried out his name as he groaned mine. Skin was pierced as flesh was caressed in an attempt to satisfy our desires for each other in this intimate way.

We could feel how close we were as we panted against each other's parted lips. Our bodies' movements increased as our cries and screams for each other escalated. I bucked my hips up in time with Sho's thrusts, making him moan loudly with delight. I released a pent up breath that I didn't know I had while Sho whimpered repeatedly. Then suddenly, we came crashing down together, me against Sho's slick stomach, and Sho inside of my lithe, weaken form.

Sho's weakened arms gave way, his body collapsing against mine. His warm breath blew across my sweaty chest. He listened to my heart as it beat rapidly to when it gradually slowed down. I ran my fingers through his hair, touching his dampened roots. I lay there, in a dreamy state as I thought about how this situation will change things between us.

"..I've always loved you Sho-chan", I whispered breathlessly. I felt him bat his long eyelashes against my abdomen as he breathing slowed down.

"I've always loved you too..." it sounded like he was making a realization when he whispered those words to me. "Couldn't you tell?"

I shook my head. "No, I, I never knew until now..." I continued to caress his back until the temptation of sleep took over, with Sho not too far behind.

-End 5/17/06


End file.
